Welcome to Wonderful Waffle Island
by HawkfrostsAvenger
Summary: Toki Hana, a lazy otaku who's been to Wonderland plus the world of grim reapers and back, decides to investigate an ad for a strange "Waffle Island". Upon sight of the doctor it becomes her one and only goal to make him fall for her desu . JinxOC, ToT


Hello there, my lovely little fans. Oh wait, I guess you don't really know me yet, huh? Well, you might. But who cares, because I have a pretty good feeling you'll love me almost as much as I love myself pretty soon, because I'm pretty freaking awesome.

Alright, so that sounds a BIT narcissistic. But it's totally true. Maybe.

My name is Toki (Freaking) Hana, and I'm the last surviving Time Lord. Oh wait… Actually, I'm just a lazy otaku that's like, five feet tall. But I've had my share of amazing experiences, like, I went to school with vampires amazing. Bugger, one of my best friends is a freaking transgender grim reaper! Though those are stories for another time. Gather 'round kiddies, because I'm bored and feel like recalling my wonderful time spent on Waffle Island.

Once upon a time I was on a boat, sailing. I don't remember exactly why, but I think it went something like this:

_"Lalala~ Oh, hey, look! It's a piece of paper! I could throw this at someone!" And so I picked up the paper, which was colorful. It said something about a free house for a farmer. "But I hate nature, so this would be dumb. I do like Waffles though…"_

Yeah… I guess I did remember exactly why. I'm not the brightest knife in the bush, okay? Why I was so keen on going to a strange island I don't know, because I hate the water, fish, dolphins, goatees, and islands in general. (Pop quiz, what doesn't belong?)

"So, what's bringing you to Waffle Island, lass?" the captain guy, Pascal, asked me, in an accent that was… not American.

"Um, duh. The promise of WAFFLES."

He laughed at me. "You're a funny girl; are you going to work on the new farm?"

"Working's not something I usually partake in, actually," I replied matter-of-factly. He didn't seem to take me seriously.

"Well now, Miss, what do you plan to do if not work fer' a living?"

Don't you just hate it when people ask you too many questions? Or when you're just trying to enjoy the lovely scenery and they have to keep talking and talking and just won't shut up? And dear Gackt, when people just start ranting about nothing, doesn't it just kill you? Oh wait... Nevermind. "Uhh… Dunno. Maybe I'll finally embrace my hobo-centric dreams."

Unfortunately for me instead of just having a slightly annoying captain to deal with, one of my other favorite things showed up—a lovely storm cloud looming over us. Funny, I didn't even notice it before then. And then, as though the gods above despise me it began to rain, then there was a flash of light, and worse still was the dreaded boom of freaking thunder that inevitably followed.

I was okay the first time (read "I didn't cling to the nearest person and have a heart attack like I usually would have"), but then it came again. Once more and my little brontophobic-Toki-mind had had enough, and bam, I passed out. Yep. I'm awesome like that.

I was horribly confused when I woke up, because I was in a white room and still quite light-headed. I tried to get up quickly, however I failed and just managed to make my head hurt pretty badly. "BUGGER!" I shouted, not concerned at all with the fact that there may have been other people around me that would be disrupted by this.

"Oh, you're awake."

"Whoa, who are you?" I asked, my inner fangirl beginning to drool upon sight of who I figured was the doctor. He was Japanese and had long black hair pulled back in a ponytail, and was about the cutest guy ever. (Plus, he had a little chain on his glasses, which is just awesome.)

"My name is Jin. You passed out on the ship, and now you're in my clinic," he explained. I think he said something else, too, but I was too focused on his face.

I once more tried to sit up, this time actually succeeding rather than antagonizing myself again. "So, I'm on the island of waffles now, huh? Awesome."

"Mayor Hamilton did mention that someone responded to his advertisement. I imagine you came to work on the new farm, then?"

"There you people go again with this 'working' concept. Actually I just sort of came to look around, and then I'll go home."

He thought for a moment, fixing his glasses. "Well then, I must get back to work. If you're feeling better feel free to leave; the town isn't very large so I imagine you won't get yourself lost."

I felt the strongest urge to stay there and harass—I mean, talk to—the handsome doctor-guy, but at the same time I also had the strongest urge to go bug some other people too. So, I clumsily walked down the stairs and followed the pretty walls to the waiting room. The place wasn't very big, so I was sort of scared to see what the village looked like.

Taking a deep, dramatic breath, I opened the door and walked out, fell on my face because I didn't notice the short stoop in front of the clinic, pulled myself up again, and looked around. There was a beach stretching from the little pier all the way to the other side of the town where a lighthouse was, and a few buildings lined up along the dirt road I'd stepped out on.

And so began my epic adventure. Woo.

/AN/ So, this was the result of boredom. Sorry it's not too great, I'm usually better at writing after I get the first chapter out of the way ^^' Toki is actually a character of mine featured in a series of stories for several different animes/games, thus her references to her other experiences. I haven't finished the first chapter of the 'prologue' Vampire Knight one yet, but her main story is "Welcome to Wonderful Wonder World" (Alice in the Country of Hearts) followed by "Out of the Rabbit Hole" (Black Butler) and will eventually lead into a D. Gray-man and Pandora Hearts set. They're all featured on my page :3


End file.
